


Flesh

by ksj2008



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blow Job, Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), M/M, PWP with absolutely no Plot, Penis Piercing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksj2008/pseuds/ksj2008
Summary: Dante decided to give Vergil an early Christmas present.





	Flesh

Flesh

CP: Dante/Vergil

注意：PWP，鸡儿Piercing

Dante给了Vergil一个短暂的礼物。

 

想了半天斯巴达的半魔孩子们的复原能力到底能不能允许他们在身上打孔/纹身。。。最后想着说不行吧，然后带着这个想法写的这篇文。  
DV到现在我都没看到鸡儿piercing不科学。  
不过这可能不是很大众的kink所以。。。请做好心理准备。

 

+  
维吉尔盯着眼前的东西—金属的，闪着冷光，坠着一滴可疑的液体—愣了足足十秒。  
但丁咂舌，洋洋得意下藏着一丝期待，手摸上自己勃起阴茎的根部，让龟头和那镶在里面的金属撞上维吉尔紧闭的薄情的嘴唇。“怎么样？惊喜吗老哥，Merry fucking Christmas.”  
维吉尔缓缓抬头，冰蓝色里的眼睛里盛着过于复杂的情绪。要是仔细剖开的话，大抵等于这些—你他妈几岁了。你他妈是白痴吗。你他妈哪儿来的钱搞这玩意儿。你他妈脑子有病。你他妈怎么还不去死。  
除了那堆都快实体化的不赞同，还有一点，大概他自己都没意识到的—兴奋。  
而但丁只需要这个。  
他抓住维吉尔的下巴，拇指扣进男人的嘴巴扯开嘴唇，“抱歉了老哥，这个玩意儿没法呆太久，所以还不快点享受daddy给你的礼物？”  
回答他的是俩眼刀子，但是维吉尔确实没有反抗，只是顺从乖巧的—绝对假象—张大了嘴巴，舌头伸出来，垫在但丁打了洞的龟头下方，将龟头连同中间多了的那个金属小棍子都含进嘴里，垂下眼眸，睫毛遮住了男人的所有视线。  
但丁满意地，也舒服地，叹了一口气。“这才对，继续。”  
维吉尔抬起眼皮撩但丁的那一眼表现出了他对但丁语气的不满，但他的不满也仅此而已，他的舌头就是最好的维吉尔的心情的代言人，直白火热，温柔地和嘴里的弟弟色情地摩擦着，让但丁爽得呻吟了好几声。  
维吉尔的口活真的有点都不赖，可能还是极品。  
但丁的手指陷入维吉尔的头发里，想要揉碎那些僵硬的发胶，腰轻轻晃动着在哥哥的嘴里一进一出。  
最开始只含了一半，维吉尔喜欢循序渐进。这个该死的控制狂，即使是性爱这种东西都要控制，哪怕他才是被操的那个。但丁强硬的几次维吉尔也不是没爽到——该死的，他其实爽的更厉害，崩溃一般的失态，甚至都失禁过——可惜最后被钉到墙上接受尼禄的注目礼的结果有些惨重，所以但丁还是稍微退后一步，大部分时间让老哥来掌控。  
没有被口舌照顾到的根部，维吉尔脱掉了他那个只给色情加码毫无实际用处的手套，苍白修长的手指环住阴茎根部，手指甲时不时故意刮过耻毛，让有些硬的毛发揉搓但丁那里娇嫩的皮肤，造成一系列小小的，惹人心烦的瘙痒。  
但丁揪了把维吉尔的头发，“认真点。”  
维吉尔没抬眼，只是稍微再张了下颌，滑顺地将但丁整个阴茎吞进口里。  
“操！”但丁真的没忍住，狠狠抓着维吉尔的头发将他的脑袋摁向自己。维吉尔呛了一下，喉头的肌肉收缩，无意识地按摩但丁的龟头。  
维吉尔突然卡了一下，本来游刃有余的脸突然皱起了眉头（他不是一直都皱眉？好吧，是眉头又更紧了，跟他的屁股一样紧）。  
维吉尔给但丁做了无数次深喉，他早已经习惯了但丁的尺寸，只是这次他要吃的除了龟头外还有那个金属的小棍子，棍子两头的圆球因为喉头收缩的动作狠狠刮过维吉尔的黏膜，新颖的痛感带来了一些别的感受。  
维吉尔稍微调整了自己的跪姿——下意识的——以他自己没有意识到的饥渴的模样，踏下腰窝，身子前倾，想要将但丁吞的更深。  
但丁轻微喘息着，低头看着维吉尔的脸，还有他的姿势。  
“太骚了吧老哥。”他小声嘟囔着，揉着维吉尔的头发晃动着腰，加大了抽插的力度，每次都拔出一大半然后再冲回去。  
维吉尔还是一手抓着阴茎根部一手扒着但丁的大腿，在但丁抽开的时候他反而向前，然后被一次又一次操的更深。  
没能吞咽下的口水流满了维吉尔的下巴，湿漉漉地沾湿了但丁的下身，维吉尔垂着眼睛看起来像是在闭眼享受，苍白的脸上爬上的红晕和因为气短而不停起伏的胸口—，这些都刺激着但丁，让但丁喘得更大声。  
“够了。”抓住维吉尔的头制止对方跟上来，但丁拔出自己的阴茎，维吉尔的舌头也跟着出来，舌尖撩过发红的龟头，有些不舍地耷拉在嘴唇外，抬起冰蓝色的眼睛看着但丁。  
但丁吞了口唾沫。  
今天的维吉尔有些热情地过头了。  
“怎么了？”维吉尔跪在自己的脚跟上看着但丁，舌头舔过红肿的嘴唇，“既然是给我的礼物，干嘛收回去？”  
但丁差点被自己的口水呛到。  
维吉尔扬起一边的眉毛，嘴角含着撩人的弧度，挑衅意味满满，却又色情的要命——说真的这个男人有必要这样吗？明明都是双生子？  
但丁抹了把脸，扶起自己的阴茎抵在维吉尔的嘴边，维吉尔顺从地舔舐，时不时只含着一点，舌头卷着那金属的打孔，像是在吃什么美味的棒棒糖。  
“啊真是败给你了。”但丁啧了一声，揪着维吉尔的衣领将男人拽向床。  
“别老让你上面的嘴享受啊，下面的也要分享不是吗，好哥哥。”  
“别早泄了。”维吉尔边抓掉自己身上的衣服边提醒但丁，被弟弟在胯下狠狠掐了一把。  
“少说几句话不会死。”  
维吉尔哼笑一声，抬起已经赤裸的下身，张开腿掰开臀瓣，露出已经湿润的穴口，他全身上下最最最诚实的地方，“那还不快点进来。”  
“操！”

END


End file.
